Sorrow At Sunrise
by Teenage-Oddball
Summary: Summary: Ah Puch had not expected to ever see Hades again after their previous encounter, but Hades had every intention of seeing him again. Hopefully, if they can make peace, they'll have many more encounters. / Characters (other than those tagged): Ah Puch, Hades / Pairings: Ah Puch & Hades / Cover by gorgontears on Tumblr


**Author's Notes**

 **Fandom:** SMITE

 **Fan-fiction:** Sorrow At Sunrise

 **Summary:** _Ah Puch had not expected to ever see Hades again after their previous encounter, but Hades had every intention of seeing him again. Hopefully, if they can make peace, they'll have many more encounters._

 **Characters:** Ah Puch, Hades

 **Pairings:** Ah Puch & Hades

 **Warnings:** Angst and Fluff (if that even counts)

 _Please read Wakey-Wakey, Hangovers and Bakey before reading this fan-fiction for context._

 _I did take a break from requests to write something I've wanted to finish for so long now. Not NSFW like I intended, but I think it's better this way... Hope y'all like it._

* * *

He heard the door click. There was a deep satisfaction to be had in retiring for the day. Though Ah Puch was as sociable as they come, he was still very content in his own company, even more so tucked in bed, cosy and in complete comfort. Easily pleased, some might say.

He sat himself down at his vanity table and began to dispense with all of his charms and his armour. Though these charms and the mask were required to keep him sane, he couldn't very well sleep in them (the mask especially). He had a more powerful charm that he wore whilst sleeping. When everything else was off, apart from the mask (so he could still see what he was doing), he picked up the stronger charm and began fiddling with the clasp. Damn these claws, Ah Puch snarled as he struggled with the relatively simple task, unable to catch anything with his long nails. He dreaded to think how he would get it fastened again at the back of his neck, when he couldn't see what he was doing. When he finally got the clasp undone, he tilted his head forward, making sure the appendage at the back of his mask was out of the way, then brought the two halves either side of his neck.

He felt an unusual chill, something that would rarely happen in an environment like this, especially with the sun just beginning to peek over the horizon. Cold engulfed his hands but he did not flinch. It was a familiar feeling, comforting. He already knew who it was, before he even heard the voice.

"Please, allow me," Hades' sombre tones echoed in his ears, and suddenly all of his senses became heightened. He took a deep breath to dispel some of energy as Hades took the clasps from his hands and fastened the charm around his neck. He pulled away, then slipped his hands over Ah Puch's shoulders, causing him to hiss and arch his neck. Hades stood firm, "I didn't mean to startle you."

It was times like this that Ah Puch was truly grateful for his mask. His touch and his voice was too much for him and though the mask couldn't conceal the goosebumps on his skin or the clenching of his fists, it could still hide the anguish on his face.

"You say that," He began, swallowing his nerves before continuing, "And yet, you come into my room, unannounced and uninvited."

"Well, I didn't think for one moment that your Pantheon would let me anywhere near you," Hades replied plainly. Now that he was finally back here, he didn't ever want to take his hands off Ah Puch again.

Neither did Ah Puch in truth, even though he knew he shouldn't get used the sensation. "There's a reason for that," Ah Puch said, coldly.

Hades pulled his hands away from Ah Puch's shoulders, now feeling that he was perhaps not welcome here. But, he was not prepared to leave this time without the situation resolved and his intentions being understood. "Ah Puch, look at me," He gave him time, but he remained stagnant, his only movements when his shoulders rose and fell as he sighed, " Look at me, please."

"I can't," He wheezed. Ah Puch bowed his head, unable to stop his body from shaking. This was what he was afraid of; he'd had another taste of affection and could feel himself crumbling without it. One look and he'd never be able to give it up, and he was not about to sacrifice his principals, no matter how desperate he was.

Hades felt an urge to be close to him, somehow thinking that it would comfort him, and satisfy something deep within himself also. He was encouraged that the longing felt strangely familiar. It proved to him that perhaps not all aspects of their previous encounter together had been lost when the Cupid arrow had done its damage. Alas, he could not touch him. He still entirely convinced that was not what Ah Puch would want. He instead slowly sifted over to his side as not to startle him, and descended to his knees, looking up at Ah Puch's face, somehow more expressionless than usual, his sockets completely blank

He'd closed his eyes after noticing Hades move. His face contorted into something quite painful as he struggled to keep his eyes shut and his mouth closed, to keep his tears at bay and to stop him from crying out.

"Do you hate me for what happened?" Hades asked softly.

"No," Ah Puch's voice quivered, disgusted with himself that he'd given Hades that impression. It was so far from the truth, "I don't hate you," He went to reach out and take his hand but there was still that little bit of self-control left. His hand remained poised, hovering above his thigh. Hades could see it shaking, and quickly slipped his own hand underneath it, allowing Ah Puch to clasp it tightly before wrapping his own fingers around his hand. It immediately soothed Ah Puch's body. He had but a moment to relax before his mind perked up again, reminding him of why he shouldn't get used to this. "But, you have to understand, it hurts me every time see you."

"Why?" Hades would never do anything to make Ah Puch hurt but he continued to be baffled as to why his presence was supposedly so detested, especially when Ah Puch continued to display affection towards him. He was grateful that he was still allowed to hold Ah Puch's hand, stroking his knuckle with his thumb.

"You know why," Ah Puch continued to shake. He didn't want to have to explain himself. The mere thought of the situation made him emotional, and he was already in a state.

Hades shook his head, "Ah Puch, trust me, I don't."

"Because," He cried out. He paused to try and calm himself down. He took a deep breath in, "We had an amazing night... and you don't remember any of it," He whimpered softly. Hades bowed his head, somewhat guilty (though he couldn't help that he couldn't recall their encounter, it being a side effect of the Cupid's arrow that had hit him). "And I know that we can never have that again," Ah Puch tearfully concluded, gently prying his hand away from Hades'.

Hades quickly looked up, "Why not?" He pleaded.

"Because you don't love me," Ah Puch's tone was somewhat final. He was finished explaining himself. He'd had enough of the entirety of this situation.

But Hades was insistent that he would not be misunderstood, "Ah Puch, I _do_ love you. Why do you think I had to come back? We loved each other. Why shouldn't we act on that? I know I don't remember anything about what happened that night but that night wasn't when I realised I loved you. I-. "

"No. _No_. Don't _lie_ to me!" Finally, he looked Hades in the eye so he could see his anger. He was seething at what he deemed to be lies, though deep down he wanted them not to be (and they weren't).

Hades' own green eyes flared from the shock of his outburst but they soon narrowed, and he appeared as stern but compassionate as ever. "I'm not lying," His tone was far more calmer than Ah Puch's.

He knew what his limits where. He'd been at breaking point before. He needed this encounter to be over and to be left alone. Ah Puch finally dragged his gaze away from Hades, a motion that felt like he'd severed something. He stood from his chair and walked away from Hades with his arms wrapped around himself, his hands gripping his sides, tucking himself away. "You are," His voice was sharp and breathy, "You have a wife Hades, shouldn't be with her?" Hades sighed through gritted teeth. That was a situation he didn't want to discuss right now. "Get out. I don't need you, and I especially don't need your pity."

Hades was not offended, though he ought to have been. He could see why Ah Puch would think that; sure, his appearance was certainly abnormal but he was certainly not unattractive. Hades would make sure Ah Puch was reassured that his feelings were genuine, and of the romantic sort, but he had no plans to bring up Ah Puch's appearance, afraid that he would turn around and say that he'd proved his point, when it was Hades that had a point to prove.

In the silence that followed, Ah Puch could hear himself whimpering, and it made him cringe. The fact that he couldn't control himself anymore aggravated him, making him more unsettled. He needed to vent. He could only bottle things up for so long.

As if he hadn't heard Ah Puch telling him to leave, Hades straightened himself and began to close the gap between them. He was still so compelled to just throw his arms around him and embrace him for as long as he needed to. But not in this cold, intimidating form. He took the top of his hood in his hand and pulled. As he continued to move closer to Ah Puch, he almost stepped out of his cloak. Letting go of the hood, the garments frayed into a smoke that quickly dispersed.

Ah Puch suddenly heard the pat of footsteps, getting louder. Even without that, he could already sense something approaching behind him. Just as Hades got that little too close, Ah Puch ducked away. Clenching his fists, he tried to stop himself from shaking, "Don't...touch me."

Hades would've never thought to ignore a plea like that, but he knew that Ah Puch was merely issuing empty threats; He wanted him gone but Hades would not relent. They could have everything he wanted, that they both wanted. Hades needed to prove that everything he preached was no word of a lie.

He approached carefully, coming as close as he could without yet touching Ah Puch, who didn't flinch, as he had expected. He peered over Ah Puch's shoulders, watching his hands before reaching around his waist slowly. He took both of them this time, their fingers intertwining. There was still no resistance. Hades bent Ah Puch's arms, pulling their hands up his face, and pulled their bodies closer. There was no force, so Ah Puch could slip away if he really wanted to, Hades wasn't holding him to ransom. There was no more shaking.

"Hades, I can't..." Ah Puch said absentmindedly, infatuated with comfort. 'I can't get used to this', he meant to say, but Hades knew that.

"You can," He brought his head over Ah Puch's shoulder (as best he could with the mask in the way), "Ah Puch, I love you. I need you to believe that because it's true. I know you have doubts, rightly so, but me and Persephone," He heard Ah Puch sigh at the name and quickly continued, needing to explain himself fully before he jumped to conclusions, "I love her very much but not the same way I love you. We were very good friends. We married out of convenience. It's a story for another time. And the arrow? I was already looking at you when it hit. I suppose it gave me the push I needed to..." Hades paused, a little embarrassed at the fact that they'd been at such a point relatively early in their 'relationship', "I understand it went a little further than expected, but I think that can be put down to the alcohol," He felt Ah Puch jump and heard him snicker a little, "But my feelings are as true now as they were then. You are wonderfully charming. You are sociable, and surprisingly tolerable when it comes to more interesting Gods. Funny, and very dry. The way you present yourself... You're incredibly endearing, and I hope you find me so. I want to make this work, if you do."

Hades didn't dare breathe. There was complete silence and also stillness, until Hades felt Ah Puch's nails dig into his palm as he tightened his grip.

"Of course I want that," Ah Puch whispered softly.

Hades lightly sighed, a small smile of relief curling onto his face. Burying his face into his back, he began to rock them both slightly.

Now, Ah Puch felt indebted to reassure Hades, "Who wouldn't want to be with you?" Hades snickered, embarrassed, "You're so kind and compassionate, even when you're drunk. I don't... No one is worthy of your love, not even me."

"No," He said firmly, now applying force in an attempt to stop Ah Puch from quivering again, "No, none of that."

Ah Puch was moved to tears once again with his understanding, "I'm sorry."

"Don't you dare."

"I'm so sorry I ever said you were pitying me."

"No, you had every right to feel that way."

Ah Puch went to speak again, but Hades shushed him, not harshly, it was as soft as his touch. He waited, "Please stay."

Hades perked up, rather glad he'd popped that question, "Only if you want me to."

"No, please."

"Certainly," Hades popped a kiss onto Ah Puch's bare shoulder before pulling away.

They finally faced each other, and Ah Puch finally laid eyes upon Hades and didn't cry. He cupped his hand around his cheek and stroked it with his thumb, while Hades leaned his head into the touch.

"Ugh, I forgot," Ah Puch groaned.

"What?" Hades placed his palm atop the hand that was stroking his cheek, concerned.

Ah Puch's mouth hovered open for a few seconds, "You'll be seeing my face again for the first time." Hades furrowed his brow, now confused, "What? You didn't think I slept in it, did you?"

"No, I-. I'm just not quite sure why it's an issue."

"You'll see." Ah Puch fumbled around the back of his head. Then, all of a sudden, the feathers and horns adorning the mask disappearing, leaving only the wooden face left. He gripped the chin of the mask, hesitated for a moment, then pulled it over his head.

He kept his eyes shut. He didn't want to see Hades' disgust. That's what people usually bore when they first look upon his true face and he grew tired of it.

There was no such feeling and no hesitation as Hades placed both of his hands on Ah Puch's cheeks, as if he needed proof that was he was seeing was real.

The craters on his skin worried Hades the most, him thinking they were scars. He ran his thumb over one, grimacing at the groove. His heart sank a little when he saw his mouth, with no lips to kiss. The many, many long teeth did intimidate him slightly. When he opened his eyes, Hades couldn't stop himself from frowning. Even his eyes were damaged, each part still defined but with white tones glazing the surface.

Ah Puch, even with his eyes open, couldn't see Hades' expression and he wasn't saying anything, which just made him anxious, "Hades, say something."

"Who hurt you?"

That was different to what was he was used to hearing. Ah Puch was somewhat thankful for the concern (especially since drunk Hades didn't say two words about his face), "No one. It's...a long story."

"I'd like to hear it, if you'll tell it."

There was no pressure in Hades' voice but Ah Puch was still hesitant, "As long as you promise me that you won't drive yourself insane trying to fix it, because you can't. Trust me, we've tried. Promise me?" He would have never wanted Hades to bear that burden, no matter how much he wanted to.

"I promise."

* * *

Despite his duties playing on his mind and not being accustomed to sleeping during the day, Hades slept rather soundly. Being cosied up to Ah Puch probably had a lot to do with it. It made opening his eyes so much harder and they stung as he finally became conscious. He didn't dare look at the time. Whenever it may be, he knew he would have to return to his own realm sooner rather than later.

But how could he leave this?

They hadn't let go of each other the whole time. They both slept facing the same way (with Ah Puch facing away from Hades so he didn't prick him with his teeth). Hades had his arms still around him, and their hands were still intertwined. It was prime position for Hades to kiss Ah Puch on the back of the head or by his ear, and he took full advantage of that throughout their rest, and now.

He kissed him just behind his ear, seeing if he would stir, "Ah Puch," He barely whispered. Ah Puch groggily reached behind him and rubbed the back of Hades' neck, acknowledging him. "Listen, I have to go."

"Why?" Ah Puch whined, a little more alert.

"I left Thana' on his own, and we've both got Underworld's to run," He squeezed him tightly in their embrace, before relenting and leaving the warmth of the bed they'd shared.

Ah Puch rolled over and solemnly watched Hades' blurry figure put his robes back on. He noticed he'd stopped moving and the figure became hard to see, "Hades," He called, just to make sure he was still there.

"Yes?" He answered eagerly.

Ah Puch stretched out his arms, wanting one last embrace before he left, to which Hades happily obliged. He took his hand and pulled him up into a sitting position before wrapping his arms around him once more. Ah Puch was careful not to catch Hades with his teeth as he buried his forehead into his shoulder. "Come back soon, don't leave it so long this time. I missed you," He got a little tearful as he finished speaking.

"I missed you."

"I love you."

"And I love you," Hades placed a long kiss on his neck before letting go.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 _I tried so fucking hard to make the title and the summary not cringey and I still hate them but it's late and I just want to queue this shit. I hope you like it._

 ** _Please add this story to your favourites and leave a review if you enjoyed it! It really helps me out! Thanks for reading!_**


End file.
